Forge Disc - 7
is a Forge Disc released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System and SwitchStrike System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-86 Starter Legend Spriggan 7 Merge on July 1st, 2017. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the SwitchStrike Starter Pack Legend Spryzen S3 7 Merge. Description 7''', like other odd numbered Core Discs, is an asymmetrical, elliptical disc that can facilitate a Disc Frame. '''7 is designed similar to Gravity or Heavy, with seven designs jutting out that resemble the number "7". At first glance, the Disc looks unbalanced, but in reality, two of the sections on one side being halves makes it balanced. 7''' is one of the heaviest Discs thus far, outclassed only by 10 and 0, and has a ideal weight distribution for Stamina Combinations. Its high Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) grants it not only the highest Stamina potential out of all other Core Discs, but its weight grants it high Attack and Defense potential without the severe Burst Risk of 8. With the use of Disc Frames, '''7 can be used to great effect in any Combination. Use in Mobile Attack Combinations 7''' can be used in the Mobile Attack Combination Legend Spriggan/Sieg Xcalibur '''7 Bump/Meteor/Star/Vortex Xtreme/Variable (Worn). The aggressive shape and heavy weight of Legend Spriggan/Sieg Xcalibur combined with the heavy weight of 7''' Bump/Meteor/Star/Vortex can assist in providing powerful hits. Using Xtreme/Variable (Worn) can also provide more powerful hits. Use in Stationary Attack Combinations '''7 can be used in the Stationary Attack Combination Sieg Xcalibur/Twin Nemesis (Upper Mode) 7''' Cross/Glaive/Star Revolve/Atomic/Orbit. The high recoil of Sieg Xcalibur and Destabilization of Twin Nemesis (Upper Mode) works with '''7's weight to create high Burst and Knock-Out potential while Cross/Glaive/Star and Revolve/Atomic/Orbit bolster 7''''s high Stamina and adds Life-After-Death. Use in Defense Combinations '''7 can be used in the Defense Combination Spriggan Requiem/Alter Chronos/Drain Fafnir 7''' Cross/Glaive Atomic/Orbit. '''7 provides high Stamina, Knock-Out and Burst Defense, which synergies with the low recoil and high Burst Resistance of Spriggan Requiem/Alter Chronos/Drain Fafnir. Use in Stamina Combinations 7''' can be used in the Stamina Combination Deep Chaos '''7 Revolve/Atomic/Orbit. This Combination features high Stamina while 7''' also provides Knock-Out Defense while Revolve/Atomic and Deep Chaos provide greater Stamina and Life-After-Death. Overall '''7 is one of the best Core Discs released with its excellent Stamina, Attack and Defense Potential. While 0 and 10 may be heavier, they do not have the same level of Stamina. Due to 7's high Stamina and versatility, it is a must have for competitive bladers. Differences in the Hasbro Version Hasbro's 7''' is somewhat more hollowed out than Takara Tomy's '''7, making it slightly lighter. This small reduction in weight slightly reduces Stamina, Attack and Defense potential, but is still comparable. As such, while Takara Tomy's version is still preferred, Hasbro's 7 is still a must have for competitive bladers. Products Takara Tomy * B-86 Legend Spriggan 7 Merge * B-98 God Customize Set - Drain Fafnir 7Star Zephyr * B-101 Random Booster Vol. 9 Beat Kukulcan.7U.Hn - 01: Beat Kukulcan 7Under Hunter * B-101 Random Booster Vol. 9 Beat Kukulcan.7U.Hn - 05: Guardian Kerbeus 7 Nothing * B-111 Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk.11R.Wd - 04: Emperor Forneus 7 Zeta * B-118 Random Booster Vol. 11 Vise Leopard.12L.Ds - 04: Arc Bahamut 7Lift Xtend * B-121 Cho-Z Triple Booster Set - Hazard Kerbeus 7 Atomic * B-125 Random Booster Vol. 12 Dead Hades.11T.Z' - 04: Maximum Garuda 7Lift Sword * B-132 Random Booster Vol. 14 Driger Fang.0.Xt - 02: Spriggan Requiem 7 Absorb * B-140 Random Booster Vol. 15 Cosmo Valkyrie.11.Et Ten - 03: Bushin Dragon 7 Friction Retsu * B-146 Random Booster Vol. 16 Flare Dragon.Ar.Pl Sen - 05: Crash Ragnaruk 7Bump Fusion' * B-149 GT Triple Booster Set - Dread Bahamut 7Wall Orbit Metal Gen * B-00 Amaterios 7Meteor Xtreme (Evil Spirit Ver.) (wbba. Store Exclusive) * B-00 Legend Spriggan 7 Merge (Flame Axe Ver.) * B-00 Duo Eclipse 7Star Unite (CoroCoro Exclusive) * B-00 Winning Valkyrie 7 Xtend (Gold Ver.) Hasbro * E1031 Legend Spryzen S3 7 Merge * E1038 Fafnir F3 7Cross Survive * E1043 Khalzar K3 7Under Hunter * E2457 Quad Ring Combat Pack - Roktavor R3 7 Atomic * E2459 Spin Shifter Pack - Fafnir F3 7Meteor Flugel * E4721 Poison-X Hyrus H4 7 Survive-S * E4736 Hazard Kerbeus K4 7 Atomic-S * E4749 Dark-X Nepstrius N4 & Dullahan D4 Dual Pack - Dullahan D4 7 Tower-S * E4751 Stone-X Quetziko Q4 & Engaard E4 Dual Pack - Stone-X Quetziko Q4 7 Accel-S * E5303 Ultimate Tournament Collection - Khalzar K3 7Under Hunter * E6780 Element-X Pack - Aqua-X Spiral Treptune T4 7 Accel-S * E7731 Right Artemis A5 & Dusk Balkesh B5 Dual Pack - Dusk Balkesh B5 7 Orbital-H Gallery Takara Tomy Disk7.png|7 (Official Image) 7 (Duo Eclipse Ver).png|7 (Duo Eclipse Ver.) 7 (Evil Spirit Ver).png|7 (Evil Spirit Ver.) 7 (Flame Axe Ver).png|7 (Flame Axe Ver.) 0AB107BF-7DEB-4E22-8702-95CB245600EA.jpeg|7 (wV.7.Xt Red Ver.) Hasbro Trivia * The Red Ver. 7 Forge Disc was obtainable by purchasing up to 2000円 in Takara Tomy Beyblade Burst products from certain stores in Japan. References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro